My Immortal
by DestinyLynn17
Summary: He thought she was dead that he'd never see her again. But she never died, she was turned and now they could have  a second chance at their love but it's never that easy will they both survive. Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope it's not too bad but I have to start somewhere right? Anyways, this story takes place in New Moon. PLease review tell me if it's worth continuing or not. Enjoy!**

Bombs were falling; bullets fell like rain, the dead lay everywhere.

I am Jasper Whitlock the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary. Having To endure as I did I sure as hell earned my position. The only thing that kept me sane and going through those endless fights was the chain I wore around my neck and the occasional letters I got. The day that changed everything was utterly boring until I met three women on my way to the next check point when I came across them I was stunned by their beauty. But if I had known what they had in store for me then, I would never have stopped or even gone near them.

"Can I help you ladies?" My instinct ordering me to protect.

"The one on the right spoke up, her eyes rolling lethargically in her head. "Maria you do it you know I can't stop once I start."

And that's all I remember the rest is lost.

Normally a newborn will try and forget their human life, making their new life seem more acceptable. But I chose to think, to dwell, I chose to think about her. The way her Blonde hair would become lose at the end of a long day, a smile creeping upon her face when she sees me, throwing her head back in laughter when I make jokes, the long hot Texas summers by the river, all of those stolen kisses, her deep blue eyes that would sparkle at the sight of me, about everything she did…because I adored all of her including her perfect flaws. There wasn't one thing I didn't love about her…not one thing.

I still seem to think of her, yes I have Alice but in truth my heart will always belong to Kathleen. I still wear the silver chain around my neck with my ring around my neck. I still wish I could have seen her one last time. I couldn't bring myself to go back and see her smile knowing that I wasn't the reason for it as selfish as it sounds. But if that was selfish than I'm glad to be selfish, she's the love of my life. I looked up and found that the bell had rang and people had started to clear Alice's hand stuck out for me to grab. I did and walked silently through the hall stuck in a trance of Kathleen.

_**As the music started to play and bride's maids descended I looked back and up at the stairs. I've seen this play out over and over again all being like the one before and the one before that. I looked at my feet then back up and she started her walk down the stair a slight smile on her pink lips, her blue eyes playful and full of energy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, her baby blue dress tailored on the waist but flared out at the hips into a full skirt. Her eyes met mine for a brief second and she blushed a rose color on her tan skin. I turned and watched her and even when the bride came I watched only her she kept her eyes on me and gave me a small wave, I tilted my head in her direction and her smile got bigger. The entire ceremony our eyes met each other, I wanted so badly to go ever there and hold her in my arms but that would have to wait until the reception, which couldn't have come sooner. I had this strange feeling where it too hard to breath and I couldn't stay still I searched around for her and spotted her dancing with Ryan Dixon and it was easy to tell by the way he's acting that he liked her as well. I had known Ryan since I was a boy we used to play until we were 15 and I had noticed how different we really were. His father was a very successful business man and had a very privileged upbringing. Where I had worked the fields (and I still do) my father believed that it would teach me to appreciate what I had and it did. We had this relationship now where he would glare and act as if I was worth less than him. My instinct telling me to get her away from him because if his relationship with women, so I walked over and intervened. "Excuse me, can I have this dance?" I asked smiling slightly at her and offering my hand out to her. She smiled and nodded her small hand gently falling into mine and her hand resting on my shoulder. I took her hand and pulled her slender frame to me and began to move in time to the music, all the while our eyes never left each other's. With her in my arms it felt as if something I hadn't realized was missing was now here. I felt complete there. We didn't talk we just danced.**_

"_**I'm Kathleen, and you are?" She asked sweetly her head inclined up words to mine. I smirked and looked down at her. **_

"_**Jasper."**_

"_**Well jasper I would like to see you again, if it possible?" She said blushing her head looking down at the Blue Bonnet flowers that grew wild.**_

"_**I'd like nothing more than to see you again, goodnight." I turned to walk away but her hand grabbed mine, a grin irrupting from her face.**_

"_**I'll be at the river where that big weeping willow is." I opened my mouth to speak but she shook her head and put a finger to my mouth. "Don't say anything if it's meant to be you'll be there, waiting for me." She ran off and looked back at me to wave but kept running. I shook my head. How could this girl be so full of life and love at her age? I went home thinking about her and I got up thinking about her. I wasn't going to work the fields so I rushed through breakfast and went to wait by the only weeping willow tree by the river. I paced and decided to let my feet rest in the water by noon, when I heard a horse ride up I looked over and saw a white horse getting tied to the tree by Kathleen she ran over and sat by me a smile across her face. "You came!" She said.**_

"_**How could I not, I wasn't going to leave until you showed up, it's meant to be now?"**_

"_**Good, I couldn't bare it if it wasn't." She said looking at the river water. I reached over and brushed a stray hair from my neck she glanced over and blushed. This is the girl I've been waiting on. It was on impulse I know but it's all I could think about.**_

"_**Marry me?" I asked lying back on an elbow casually, she looked over wide eyed but I could tell she was thinking about an answer. She got up and I followed suit. I hope I haven't ruined anything.**_

"_**What if I say no?" She asked leaning against the tree. I shook my head and came face to face with her.**_

"_**Then I would have to change your mind."**_

"_**How would you change my mind if I say no?" She asked smiling. I leaned down and pressed my lips on to hers I felt my arms go around her waist and her arms go around my neck. I pulled back for a second and looked at her in her eyes they were on fire. "Yes." She nodded and our lips met once again. I couldn't have imagined a better moment in my entire life.**_

I will admit that I feel like a sham whenever I see Alice, I feel as if I'm cheating on her with a ghost from my past. But Alice knows about Kathleen and so does Edward but only because he can read minds and Alice only knows because she knows my heart will always belong to Kathleen, my first love. I sat down at the lunch table and made small conversation with my family. I still have the urge to start drinking the blood of humans, the warm blood going down my dry throat… Edward cleared his throat and gave me a glare. I looked out the window and focused on the rain pouring down it's relaxing to hear the rain to smell it and to just look at it.

_Kathleen POV._

I watched as the rain fell onto the cold pavement, the rain started to collect in a puddle before I stood to leave. I fallowed Kane into the crowded streets. I went through the motions but didn't put my mind to use. The soft conversations between us were boring and not very stimulating so I gave little input and fallowed him. It's been years since I've been to Washington so I took in the cloudy weather and rain. After a while we stopped walking and he looked down at me. I gave a small smile in return. "let's eat shall we?" I nodded and looked around at all the people. This is the hardest thing for me, how am I supposed to just pick someone and end their life? But I composed myself and shook my head.

"You pick." He smirked and nodded. I waited for him to make the choice. After a few moments of deliberating he chose two males, I walked over and smiled at them both. "Excuse me I know I'm bothering you but I need some help with my car." I pointed over to a dark alley, this being a shady part of town and me being well me they agreed and fallowed me. Kane blocked the side and took one of the men and started to drain him. I took the other and drank slowly before he went dry. I let go and gently let him go to the ground.

"Kate I'll meet you at the car." I nodded and watched as he left; looking back down at the man I felt my heart drop as it always does after I feed. If Jasper could see me now he'd be horrified and disgusted. How could anyone love a monster? I know I don't love Kane as much as he thinks I do. I put the black sunglasses on and walked over the car. I got in and stayed silent. I don't have anything to say and Kane always likes to talk so I gave nudges in the right direction that keeps him talking. He talked about this coven of vampires in Forks that he wants to meet and maybe even stay a few days to get to know them. I agreed and turned to the window looking out into the woods, letting my mind wander off into my old memories.

_Tears fell form my eyes as I walked to the river's edge. It's been 3 months since they told me that Jasper never made it to his check point. They said that he was most likely killed and that his body would never be found. As soon as the words escaped the man's lips I died inside. Now I'm left here by myself with nothing left. Falling next to the willow tree I let myself go. I don't care if I never get found, or if I die alone at the waters age. Actually I welcome it, what am I supposed to do without him? Go on with my life as if nothing ever happened, forget his face, lips and smile? Love another man and have children? No I can't do it, I won't do it. He is the only man that I want the only man I need. This is what I was afraid would happen. I knew that something would go wrong and he'd get hurt or worse…dead. But he was young so was i, I thought he would be a true hero and come home to me safely. He passed through the ranks fast and he soon became a major. That's when I didn't see or hear from him, not that I expected ot I mean he has obligations to the war and the group of men he now leads into the battles._

_But he wouldn't lead them anymore or ever come home to me. He would never kiss my lips or any of the things he did before. For the first time in my life I feel truly alone. Getting to my fee I looked down at eh water, the moon's reflection shining bright. What would happen if I just jump? If I let the rivers carry me off and just let the water consume me? I was about to take that step into the water when I heard a deep voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I jerked my head towards him and backed up to the tree. I've never seen this man and I don't have a good feeling about him. Jasper never snuck up on me like that…he'd never get the chance either._

"_Why? Who are you?" I asked my voice giving out; I haven't talked to anyone since I was told about Jasper. So I'm sure that I sound horrible. He smiled and took a step forward. His dark hair was long and tied back but a few hairs managing to escape. I must say he is extremely attractive. But he has nothing on Jasper. But fear struck me as I looked in to his red eyes._

"_Kane, that's who I am, and I know for a fact that as soon as you take that step you will regret it. There is so much you don't understand." He gave a laugh and took yet another step closer._

"_You don't know anything about me." I defended myself and pressed myself harder against the tree. He just smiled and shook his head; something about this action unnerved me._

"_I know more than you think I do. I've watched you and studied you as I do all of my companions, and might I say you are by far the most interesting. Hmmm, and your scent is quite intoxicating. Now what I if I told you I could save you from this pathetic excuse or a life, there would be no more waiting or asking for anything. You can just take it with no remorse what so ever." He smirked and leaned up against the tree beside me. _

"_Why would I want to live after he is dead? How could I go on by myself?" I asked him not really want an answer but just wanting to get it all out. "I don't want a life I want to be with him, it's all I ever wanted so just leave and find someone else, someone who would jump at your offer but just leave me be." I felt the tears running down my face his eyes got serious as he wiped them away. I felt the compassion of the action but felt no comfort. His touch disgusted me, everyone's touch made me sick. The only person I want right now is dead._

"_I hate to say this but you have no choice, I will do as I want and right now I want you. So please don't fight this. It will only make it harder on you." I shook my head and tried to make a run for it. I failed and was pulled back as soon as I took a step. His cold touch made me shiver and his hard eyes scared me._

"_Please just kill me." I whispered as his teeth grazed my neck. He let a growl escape as he bit me. He muffled a scream and let me drop to the ground. I let myself fall into the black and take the pain in stride. If this is death I must me in hell because Jasper isn't here and my heaven is Jasper and only him. The last thing I remember hearing from Kane was just a whisper. _

"_Join me." _

It was a command not a question if it was a question I would have gladly said no and went my own way, found a way to survive without killing humans. But with Kane it was the thrill of hunting them, the screams and cries of them before they die. But it just sickens me, makes me like a monster. But that's what I am; I'm a monster and nothing else. We passed a sign that said Welcome to Forks. I can tell Kane is excited so I just grew quiet and closed my eyes. I know I can't sleep but for me it helps with my mind helps me relax it and just shut it off in a way. After a few more minutes and speeding we pulled up to a big house with trees surrounding it. A man and a woman stood smiling at us or actually at Kane. They looked nice enough they are vampires I know but their eyes aren't red they are golden.

"We're here darling." I smile and got out after him. He led the way to them and hugged the blonde man, next he hugged the small woman. "Carlisle Esme this is Kathleen, Kathleen this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen." I smiled and shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said quietly not wanting to break the calm. They both smiled before they talked together.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you." I smiled as Kane put his arm around me. They led us into the house and we took a seat. I could hear a car pulling up into the driveway and some voices. I don't like to trespass in other minds so I just pulled back and waited for the new strangers to come inside. I blocked out the conversation between the men.

"Please excuse me." I stood up and walked out into the back yard in the field. I can hear a faint sound of a river running and I darted towards it. I don't know why but I feel a pull towards it. I stopped when I saw a figure sitting by the edge. He's a vampire that's for sure I'm just not sure if he's a threat or not. If he's anything like Kane he's a definite threat. He slowly turned and I froze. "Jasper?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N : Okay so I do not own the Twilight Saga in anyway shape or form, although if I did I would be thrilled! But please comment and review if you can, let me know what you think! And thank you those of you that are reading it!**_

"Kathleen, what are you doing her…alive?" My voice just below a whisper as I examined my ghost love from a far, I almost thought she was a ghost. She just watched me not moving, this can't be possible. How can she be here?

"How?" I asked walking over to her. She stayed frozen as if she moved I would disappear.

"After I got the news you were dead, I must be dreaming." She said smiling; I can't tell from past experience that if she could cry she would. I have never met someone so selfless. I can feel what she is feeling now and it's nothing but love, fear and happiness.

"You killed yourself?" I asked everything really sinking in. She shook her head, blonde curls falling over her shoulder.

"I was by the river's edge, where you proposed to me for the first time." She left to at that and gave me a small fragment of a smile. I proposed twice, the first time when we met the second day and then again when I got a ring. But that was a very long time ago and I'd surprised if Kathleen even has it.

"This is amazing, seeing you here alive." I smiled brushing her still soft skin. She closed her eyes and let a small laugh escape.

"Well technically." I smiled at her humor. "Jasper, if you are here, really here why didn't you come back?" she opened her eyes revealing the red. I miss her blue eyes I miss her warm skin, but having her here right now is better than anything I could ever imagine.

"Jasper, who's this?" My head snaps over to Alice, she's only about five feet away smiling that smile of hers. Kathleen looks up at me with millions of questions in her eyes.

"Alice this is Kathleen, Kathleen this is Alice my wife." If there is any shock with that Kathleen hid it all very well, I lost all senses to her feelings as she smiled walking over to Alice.

"It's nice to meet you Alice really it is." She hugged Alice a smile plastered on her face. Alice smiled back nodding. I can feel the moods shift but it doesn't take a special power to realize that. Kathleen smiled at me and then again to Alice.

"I better get back, Kane will be wondering where I am." Who is Kane? I thought to myself. Is Kane her lover, her husband, her significant other? I have never really had jealousy in this life but now I can feel it rise inside me. I watched as she walked away from us, I don't want to let her walk away in fear that I will lose her again. But I stay and turn to find Alice staring at me.

"Jasper, what's going on I thought she was dead."

"Technically she is dead." I smiled trying to lighten her mood. It didn't work.

"Jasper I mean she isn't supposed to be walking, or talking. Edwards wedding is in a few weeks, I don't her to make things more complicated than they already are." I nodded knowing that she's right.

"Alice I didn't know I swear. It's just as much of a surprise to me, I don't know what is going on but I promise that nothing is going to mess up the wedding or anything." I smiled lovingly down at her, looking into her dark eyes. I love Alice there is no doubt about that, Alice is the second best thing that has ever happened to me. But Kathleen will always be the first. No one can ever replace Kathleen no matter how much I love Alice or any other woman. Nothing is like that first love, your first taste of the bitter sweet thing we call love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't own anything! Kathleen is mine though so yeah. This is the next chapter, I hope you like it and please review, I want to know what you think!**_

I sit here alone once again. The Cullen's gave us a room to stay in, not that we sleep or anything but they wanted to make us feel welcome. They are all nice enough; they even offered to teach us the vegetarian lifestyle. Kane of course said no but; tonight I will be on a strict no human diet. I'm excited and scared all at the same time. I don't want to be here though, these past few hours have brought more pain than I could have ever imagined.

I spent my entire like wishing to see Jaspers face, but right now I just want to forget it. I feel as if I'm getting replaced another woman, someone I could never live up to. Jasper has always been my one and only, I have never told another man I love you. Kane is just a man that happens to love me. I've never showed him love and I regret that I suppose. I wish I could move on but I just can't.

I was broke from my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. I look over and find Edward waiting to take me hunting. They thought it would be best for him to teach me because he knows how I will act and what I will be doing before I do it. I followed him silently and walked through the back door. We ran to the river taking the leap before running up to the mountains. We stopped and listened for the heartbeats before I decided to talk.

"Edward, how has he been?" I asked my voice strong yet soft. He smiled shrugging.

"Shouldn't you ask him that?" I narrowed my eyes before he nodded. "When I first met him, he and Alice were just starting off. I could tell…" He smirked and tapped his head while continuing. "That he didn't fully love Alice, but now as time has gone on he loves Alice as much as he can." I nodded a small smile gracing my lips as I tried to convince Edward that, that didn't hurt to hear.

"Oh, that's really good. I'm glad he found someone like Alice I wouldn't want to see him depressed or worse…" I couldn't say that word in the same sentence as Jasper. How could I after thinking for so long that he was dead?

"Like you and Kane?" I gave him a glare before he laughed. "I know 'I overheard' you. You know now that you know that Jasper has moved on, maybe you could do the same." I froze shutting down at that moment. I looked back at Edward and shook my head.

"I have to go do something, I'm so sorry." I said turning before darting off into the woods. I didn't stop running at all. I kept at it letting the wind go through my hair letting my legs push me foreword. I'm sure that if I could sweat I would be soaked. Running for me has been a release. I have been running away from everyone and everything since I could walk. I stopped eventually after I got to a town I think is called Tacoma.

I roamed the streets and watched as everyone kissed their loved ones held their hands and whispered sweet nothings. I want that back. I want to feel that again. I went to the beach and sat on the shore letting myself sink into the sand before I was lost in my own daze thinking about what I don't have anymore, what I may never have again.

"_**Jasper, why do you work the fields? I bet you could do anything you have the brains unlike most men in this town." I asked playing with his hair as we lay by the river bed. He shook his head in return giving me a grin. I love doing this, laying here with him with the warm sun beating down on us.**_

"_**Katie, I don't mind the fields or working on buildings I like having something to do that benefits others. I suppose that makes me a stupid man." He trailed off picking a blue bonnet and gently putting it behind my ear before brushing my hair over my shoulder. I smiled before sitting up.**_

"_**I think you are a smart man, and you will do great things. It's me you should be worried about, I might marry an old maid!" I laughed nudging him with my elbow. **_

"_**No, you're mine remember?" He smirked pulling me close. I know that this is out of line and unlady like. But I can't help myself, when I'm around him it's like I forget everything, like I can't breathe it's a wonder feeling.**_

"_**Then let's marry, you can talk to my father tonight and then we can make tis all official. No more sneaking come on let's do it!" I said standing up and grabbing his hand. He laughed and got up but stopped.**_

"_**Kathleen, I can't marry you yet. I enlisted the other day, I'm gonna go fight." I froze, that means he will get killed like all those other men. **_

"_**Why? How could you do something like that? I told you how I felt about all of that." I cried my eyes misting over. He took a step forward and I took one back. This isn't how it's supposed to go.**_

"_**It will all end bloody, I just pray that you won't be part of it." Picking up the front of my dress slightly I turned walking away. I can't do this right now, not ever.**_

"_**Katie…" He yelled as I kept walking not taking a look back. I don't want to think about this I want to go back and tell him not to join. But what's done is done, I can't change anything. Jasper, my Jasper is leaving me to go to his own death.**_

That was our first fight, I cried for day's praying and hopping that he would forgive me but I wouldn't go meet him at the river's edge. I was afraid that if I went he would surely hate me and would leave. I was right I guess. He did die, and in a way it was bloody, but I wish that I wasn't right. I wish that I was wrong about this all. I wish he didn't marry that woman and that he still loved me as much as I loved him. Maybe Kane was right also, maybe Jasper and I were always meant to part ways and maybe I should try and love Kane.

_**A/N: Okay so I'm kinda nervous about this chapter, I wasn't sure how I wanted Kathleen to deal with all these old and new feelings. But I thought this was an okay way. I really want to know what you think about this so please Review! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own anything! Okay, so I made a BIG mistake and said something about the Wedding! I was thinking about breaking Dawn but I was trying to type about the birthday party! So this is in New Moon! Also a BIG Thank you to **_Dalonega Noquisi _**your comments have really helped me get these chapters out, before you commented I was about to give up on this story, so thank you!**_

"Hey, we should go on a trip." I looked over to Alice and smiled. I know she wants me to get away from all of this, away from Kathleen.

"I don't know maybe, I'm gonna go think about things." I kissed the top of her head feeling guilt wash over me. I can feel Alice's jealousy and fear, I know this is hard on her, how would anyone deal with this?

"I love you Jazz." She said with fake happiness. I nodded wrapping her into a short hug.

"I love you to Alice." Taking a deep unnecessary breath I left the house going deep into the woods before finding the river. This is my place to think, it's the only place I can really clear my mind. The sound of the water running and the mix of the fresh night air is perfect it's exactly what I need after a stressful day.

Picking up a few loose stones from the hard ground I threw them one by one into the water. I don't know what I'm going to do. I love Alice, she has molded me into what I am today, I have married her and have a great life with her and my new family. I would never do anything to hurt her and wouldn't want to see her sad, if it wasn't for her I don't know where I'd be today.

But then there is Kathleen, the first girl I have ever loved. She helped me when I was down and waited for me when I went off to fight. She never once strayed from me. But that was so long ago, I don't know if the feelings I felt back then are still there and I don't know if she feels the same way about me. Time changes so much, and I can't go back to change anything I have done. Even if I could I don't know what I would even change.

I never once thought I would be in this position, I had come to the conclusion long ago that Kathleen was dead and I would never be with her again. Above that I loved Alice married her and was happy again. I can't hurt these two girls, it wouldn't be right. But how can I choose between two people that I love more than my own life? How can I break someone's heart and then love the other?

As the anger built up inside me I threw the last rock in my hand into the water. Standing up I clenched my jaw as I thought over my decision. Maybe I should just see how things play out before I jump ahead of myself. As I ran back to the house I caught scent of Kathleen, I would know her smell anywhere after today. I followed the trail before I ran into her coming back from wherever she had been. She smiled sheepishly as she took a step back. I waved to her before looking over my shoulder.

"Jasper, what are we doing? I mean how does this work?" Looking back over she had her black eyes on me, watching every movement. Biting her lip she walked over to a big boulder sitting on top of it.

"I don't know, but I-"

"Exactly you don't know, neither do I…I have to get back I sort of ran off on Edward." She said just above a whisper, I don't know why but I can't feel her emotion, I can't sense anything about her it's like she is blocking herself off. I watched as she ran away, not attempting to go after her. She's right neither of us know what to do or how to handle this.

But knowing my life and knowing everyone in my life, I know that I should talk to someone about this just get another perspective and maybe even advice. I can't avoid talking to Kathleen and I can't avoid Alice either.

"_**Jasper, we are going over to the Hightower's for supper." Looking over to my mother, my eyes lit up. A chance to apologize to Kathleen about our fight, it's the only thing I can do at this point. I haven't seen him for days and I need to make this right before it's too late. Going upstairs I changed into something nicer to wear and washed up before heading back down stairs. Or way over to their house is silent but not uncomfortable. As we waited on the front steps for the door to open my mother patted my cheek.**_

"_**It's only a dinner." She said smiling up at me.**_

"_**Leave the boy alone Mary, he just likes the girl." My dad said in his gruff voice. I laughed them both off as the door swung open.**_

"_**Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock it is such a pleasure to see you both." Kathleen said with a smile as she stepped aside. "Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." As we entered Kathleen avoided eye contact with me as she chatted with my mother.**_

_**The dinner was surprisingly descent. We all talked and had a wonderful time although I just wish that Katie would talk to me. Sooner than I would have liked it was time to go. So I gave my departure and left. I only got to the porch before Kathleen stopped me. I turned with a somber face, she glared at me with those blue eyes.**_

"_**Jasper, I can't let you leave like this. I don't like what you are doing, not by any means but I love you. So I will support you, but you have to promise me something." I started smiling as she said I love you. She has never sad that before, granted I haven't either but this is the best feeling in the world to hear it.**_

"_**Anything Katie just say the word." She rolled her eyes leading me down the front steps.**_

"_**First, you can't forget me, not ever. Second, you have to come back to me. Third you have to marry me when you get back home, and lastly you have to kiss me right now." She jumped into my arms, her soft lips pressing against my rough ones. It's like heaven to have her this close to me. I feel as if I am flying. My hands went through her blonde hair getting tangled, her hands found themselves getting tangled in mine as well before she pulled back. Our breathing jagged, I can clearly see lust in her eyes but I cannot and will not let her do that with me. Not until we are married.**_

"_**I promise I will never forget you, I will come back to you and I will marry you Kathleen Marie Hightower, and I will share a thousand kisses with you. I love you Kathleen more than I should." She smiled and gave me a light peck on the lips before taking a step back and fixing her hair.**_

"_**Well, Mr. Whitlock you should be going." She said with a smirk as my parents immerged from the house, Kathleen's not far behind. I gave her a small nod before turning.**_

That happened to one of the best night of my life, we never kissed like that before and after that is was just pure passion and the need to be close. But I didn't mind, I still wouldn't mind to be that close to her again. But just as I have had those moments with Kathleen I've had so many more with Alice, so many moments that mean so much more than those I have had with Kathleen. It seems I'm at a loss; I haven't done anything to get me further in any decision.

_**A/N: Okay, so let me know what you think, and thank you to those of you that have added my story to their favorites, you have no idea how happy I am to see that somebody likes this story.**_


End file.
